


Research Required

by Arazsya



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asexuality, Double Drabble, M/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/pseuds/Arazsya
Summary: Jon knows what he's doing, in theory.





	Research Required

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salamander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/gifts).



Jon kisses Martin as best he knows how. Wishes he had done more research. It's supposed to come naturally, he thinks, but he's not sure what to do with his tongue in Martin's mouth, where to put his hands.

"Is this right?" he asks. Compels, because Martin had consented, had only consented to any of it so long as Jon knew he could make himself as comfortable as he needed to.

He needs to.

Martin sighs out a long breath. Jon stills, caught by the idea that he's fed up of the asking, of being with someone who doesn't instinctively know what he's supposed to do, even though there's no frustration in his face.

"Jon," Martin says, his palm warm against Jon's cheek. It's some of the steadiest eye contact Jon's ever had from him. He tries not to study the dilation of his pupils. He's meant to be _feeling_. "You could do anything to me right now and it would be fine."

"Right," Jon says. It doesn't help. He thinks he likes the sound of it anyway.

Martin's hands do help, a suggestion against Jon's skin. A promise that they'll get there, if it's somewhere Jon wants to go.


End file.
